


Garbage

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, F/F, Girls Kissing, Grumpy Rowena, Kissing, Rowena Is Not In The Mood, Snacks & Snack Food, Trashy Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader tries to cheer Rowena up with junk food and trashy movies.





	Garbage

When Rowena walked into your shared hotel room for the week looking like she’d been hit by a bus, twice, then ran over by a truck and finally thrown into a ditch to die, you knew right away it was time for Operation Make Rowena Happy Again.

Without uttering a single word other than a simple greeting, you armed yourself with your favorite weapons – junk food and snacks – and took a seat next to her on the leather couch in the small living room, laying all the junk food you gathered atop a small coffee table.

“What’re ye doin’?” she demanded, her voice rich with irritation.

Anyone else would take that as a sign to leave her alone, but not you. You could never be scared of her. Even when she was at her worst, when her magic burst uncontrollably, destroying everything in its path, you weren’t frightened. Nothing she could ever do could make you fear her.

“Making you feel good,” you replied, opening a bag of chips and offering it to her.

Rowena made a face as if she smelled something foul. “What’s gotten into ye, girl? I’m _not_ eatin’ that!”

“Yes, you are,” you told her. It was more a command than statement. “You’re gonna eat all this with me and you’re gonna _love_ it.”

“I most certainly am _not.”_

“Come on!” you whined, pulling at her arm like a hyperactive toddler.

“Stop bein’ a child!”

 _“You_ stop being a mom!”

She gave an overly dramatic roll of eyes, one of those that never ceased to amuse you. How could someone, let alone a tiny, centuries-old witch, make over the top acts so fucking epic?

This woman was magic through and through.

“Please?” You gave her the puppy eyes you knew she couldn’t resist. “You’ll feel better. I promise.”

“Good god, ye’re insufferable,” she scoffed in annoyance, but a small, betraying smile crossed her lips for a tiny moment.

You beamed at your success. You were getting through to her.

“That’s why you love me.”

“Who said I loved ye?”

She was teasing you now.

“You did,” you reminded her. “Multiple times.”

“Temporary insanity,” she snarked.

“Yeah, sure,” you said, voice thick with sarcasm.

“I’m beginnin’ to question my tastes.”

“Really? ‘Cause I’m pretty damn sure of mine.”

You leaned into her, laying a soft kiss to her neck. She shivered under your touch, her hand on your back in an instant, urging you to keep going. No bad mood could keep Rowena from enjoying a little bit of passion.

You trailed up her neck, kissing slowly, gently, the way you knew she liked it. When your lips captured her lower one, she let out a moan, pushing into you. Her mouth was hot against yours, causing fire to rush through your veins, swallowing you whole. Your insides were like lava, burning red and scorching; the deeper she went, the closer you were to an explosion.

This was supposed to be about cheering her up, yet you were the one getting what you needed the most.

“You still question your tastes?” you inquired as you parted, gasping for breath you didn’t even realize you were missing. Kissing her always made you forget the most basic of things; for as long as her lips were on yours, they were your entire world, consuming you until you were left a trembling mess begging for more.

“Aye.” A teasing smirk played on her lips.

“You’re so mean!” You playfully slapped her shoulder, prompting her to give you her most adorable pout.

“There’s no need for violence!”

“There’s _always_ need for violence.” You hit her shoulder again before taking one of her hands into both of yours, bringing it to your lips to kiss its top. “Feeling better?”

“A bit,” she admitted.

“You’ll feel even better once you eat all this with me.” You gestured to the snacks.

She pouted, and it was the most adorable sight in the whole wide world. “Can’t we just have sex?”

“Later.” You usually weren’t one to decline sex, but there were more ways than one to cheer up, and you wanted to show her yours. “I wanna watch a movie first. And I’m hungry.”

Rowena made a disgusted face. “I can order us real food instead of this garbage.”

“But I like this garbage,” you protested. “And so will you.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Please.”

“Stop bein’ annoyin’.”

“I will when you’re feeling better.”

“I’m startin’ to regret comin’ here.”

You shot her an incredulous look. “Pray tell, where else would you go?”

“Another hotel. One without ye in it.” She smirked at you. “Can’t bother me if ye aren’t there.”

“Oh, please. You _love_ it when I bother you.”

“I do not!” she claimed.

“You _so_ do,” you countered, getting up to grab your laptop.

“I’m pretty sure I don’t.”

You ignored her remark, showing her your movie folder. “Which one do you want?”

Rowena made another disgusted face. “These are low budget horror movies,” she pointed out, looking embarrassed by the mere act of reading their titles. ****

“Perfect for cheering you up!” you beamed.

“Or borin’ me to death,” she retorted.

“Trust me, will you? I know what I’m doing.” You took one long look at your massive trashy movie collection before finally deciding on Sharknado, promoting Rowena to roll her eyes.

It didn’t take her long to follow after you and start nibbling on the chips. By the time the movie was over, the two of had devoured every last snack. Rowena would never admit it out loud, but all the junk she’d consumed and the massive amount of trash she’d watched made her feel a whole lot better.

So much better, in fact, that she readily agreed when you asked whether she was up for Sharknado 2: The Second One.

**Author's Note:**

> Editors: [OswinTheStrange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/)


End file.
